Stage Fright
by pinksnail
Summary: She hasn't sung for so long... And now she's sang again. Lucy has kept her voice and emotions under lock and key for many years now, but now they're finally free. Natsu heard her by accident and now he is forcing her to partake in the School Musical! Warning, contains NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I might attempt a more cute and fluffy Fan Fiction this time, Let's see how this goes...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stage Fright**

I had a new house, a new school and a new life. So why now after almost a whole year did my old memories come back to haunt me? There stood before me my previous pink haired maid Virgo; she had been my best friend back then. I had no one else to talk too; she would always brighten my day. I had had to leave my friend a while ago now but I did not regret my choice. If I had stayed there any longer I would have surely gone mad. But now I saw her again, and in her hand she held out a letter, a letter from him.

Virgo's expression was serious and solemn. She looked as if it pained her to be here now, offering me this piece of parchment, sealed in wax, with the Heartfilia family crest. I could see, in his handwriting, my name written bold and clear across the front of the envelope.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few seconds of stunned silence, I finally spoke "Virgo, Why has he written to me? After all this time... What has happened?"

"I think it would be best if you read it for yourself, Princess." She replied. I nodded and took the letter off her. I fumbled for a few moments to break the seal, my hand were involuntarily shaking. I was scared of what might be written behind the wax. Did he finally want me back home? It's been almost a year since I ran away. Why did he want me back now? He has never shown interest in my disappearance before. Knowing him it could be no good reason.

I finally managed to break the seal. From the envelope I pulled out a nicely folded letter. It had been written on with his neatest handwriting, not the usual scrawl he used for note taking in business. They were large slanted, curly letters. It was fine penmanship. I found myself transfixed on the singular letters watching the way they looped and coiled.

"Princess?" Virgo said, bringing me back to my senses.

"Sorry Virgo. I'll read it now." I drew my eyes from Virgo and forced them to look upon his letter:

_Dear Lucy,_

_If you are reading this I am afraid I have passed away. I have foreseen this for a while now and I did not want to leave things between us as they were. You may hate me and say I deserved to die, and I cannot blame you. I have been a terrible Father to you, Lucy. I want you to know why I behaved the way I did to you. And I know this is a poor excuse but I feel you have the right to know._

_When your mother died, I felt as if my heart had been torn from my chest. I truly loved her, and I loved you, although I did not act like it. The problem for me was that you looked just like your mother, you hair, face and eyes. You and your mother have eyes that seem to open a door into your soul when you look into them. And you are kind, cleaver and brave just like Layla too. I could not bare to be around you, when you are so much like her. Every time I saw you I was reminded of her and it felt as if my very existence was now meaningless without Layla beside me. That is why I shunned and neglected you. That is why I was completely absorbed in my work. I hoped you would just leave me alone. Eventually you did, when you ran away. I did not want to think of your mother at all. It caused me too much pain._

_But it was then I realised I was weak. I realised that everyone dies and everyone lives. So the day that I would die, whenever that would be, I could be with Layla again. And one day, I hope after you have lived a long happy life you will join us too. That is why I am giving you the entire Heartfilia estate and business. Everything that was once mine shall now be yours. Please do with it what you wish; all I want is you to be happy. You were, are, and always will be our Lucky Lucy._

_With all my love,_

_You're Father, Jude Heartfilia._

I was trembling. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to not care about his death, but I did. I cared so very much. It was all too much to comprehend, I couldn't cope with it. I collapsed to the floor, burying my face into my hands.

"Father... You should have said sooner, and now it's too late. Much too late..." I sobbed.

"Princess, shall I wait outside?" Virgo asked. I nodded. Virgo understood I hated people seeing me like this. I didn't want anyone to see me in this state. I can cry all I want behind closed door, but in public I must stay strong and not let my true emotions show.

Virgo left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. When I heard the door clicked, I let myself wail and scream as much as I wanted. But that didn't satisfy me. I needed to let my feelings out more. I decided to do what I always did to feel better, before father banned it. Sing.

"This is for my ears and my ears only. No one else can know." I told myself.

I took a deep breath, to slow down my heart rate. Here goes...

"_I live my life unknowing_

_How it is if you were showing_

_But now your here in my field of grass_

_I'm peeking through this looking glass_

_Whispers in the meadow_

_I met a lucky fellow_

_To find a heart as bold as yours_

_I'd have to cross many shores_

_And yet I've managed to find you here_

_Whispering in the meadow dear_

_The days I spent with half a soul_

_It felt as if there was an empty hole_

_But now upon meeting you_

_We can be one as two_

_Whispers in the meadow_

_I met a lucky fellow_

_To find a heart as bold as yours_

_I'd have to cross many shores_

_And yet I've managed to find you here_

_Whispering in the meadow dear_

_Whispers in my meadow, near..."_

I finished the song on a long note, my voice quivering slightly from my sobs. They were less now, I wasn't as sad. I felt as if I had deflated all the bad feelings within me, like a balloon. I was breathing heavily and my eyes stung with tears but I didn't care. No one could see or hear me.

"Luce!" I fell back against my wall, shrinking into the corner.

"No, not now! Why did he have to break in now of all times?" I thought to myself desperately. I quickly scanned my room for a hiding space. My eyes stopped upon my wardrobe. I ran to it, throwing open the doors to step in and-

"Luce! I heard you sing. That was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" exclaimed Natsu. I turned to him, shocked and terrified. This was the first time anyone but my mother had seen me cry. He stared at my tear stained face, taking in every detail of the misery etched upon it. "Luce?"

"Sorry Natsu. I never wanted anyone to see me like this. I apologise for me letting you see me in this state." I said, trying to stop my sobs that still came. Natsu walked straight over to me and flung his arms around me. I froze. He should be angry. He shouldn't want to comfort me. Why would he want to help me when I'm like this?

"Luce, why are you apologising. Tell me what's wrong. Whoever made you cry, I'll beat'em up, alright." Natsu declared. I decided to accept Natsu's comfort. I sank into him, hugging back.

"That's very nice of you, Natsu. But this isn't a case of beating someone up, you see my-" my voice stopped. His name was caught in the back of my throat "Please, just read this." I said handing him the letter I still held.

He took the letter from me and began to read. His eyes widened at the start of the letter, but narrowed as he read on.

"I've always thought you seemed sad, but I didn't know why. Luce, you shouldn't hide your emotions from me. I'm your friend. You can always rely on me, ok?" I nodded slowly.

"It's just my Father said it was inappropriate to show anyone my tears. He said it was un-lady like to snivel and cry, relying on others. So I've always hidden my sadness. Sorry..."

"You know, you really need to stop apologising." He smiled, pulling me into another hug.

I buried my face into his chest and smiled. Not a fake smile, like what I normally had, it was a real smile. If Natsu cared this much, maybe my other friends would too. Maybe they would be just as kind and comforting as he was being.

We stayed like that in silence for a while, until Natsu asked me "Luce, do you... can you tell me about what your life before you came here?"

I pulled back from the hug, hesitating for a moment before replying "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter of my more "Meaningful", "Romantic" story, but I could'nt help myself but throw in a bit of comedy. It's who I am. Even if my humours kind of Juvenile or lame...**

**Now with that out of the way, Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat down on the bed, indicating that he should sit there also. He came and sat down beside me, facing the wall opposite the bed.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked.

"Tell me... Tell me about you mother." Natsu said.

"Well...She died a long time ago but I can still remember her well. We looked very alike, but she always wore her hair in tight buns and had frilly, long dresses. She hated them, but she had to wear them. She said I could still get away with wearing grubby shorts and having my hair down because I was still little and cute. But sometimes when nobody was looking we'd strip to just our underwear and run around the gardens. We threw our undergarments right in Ms Supetto's face. " I giggled, thinking about the fun times I had spent with my mother. Then I realised what I had said.

"Pervert!" I yelled, hitting Natsu in the face with my pillow "Don't listen to me when I talk about these things."

"Don't worry Luce; everyone striped when there little. I even walked around nude. Everyone grows out of that stage though, apart from Gray." I laughed at Natsu comment but could feel myself blushing at the thought of Natsu stripping. "Keep talking about her."

"She had an amazing personality. She was funny, kind, loyal, caring, sweet, and clever. And she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was like an angle..."

"She sounds just like you." He said. "You have a great voice too, Luce. Why haven't you ever sung in front of me before?"

"My father banned singing after she died. I suppose it reminded him of her too much. After that I never sang again, until now..." I answered.

"I know! You should audition for the school musical!" Natsu exclaimed brightly.

"No! I mean I could never... It would just... I can't Natsu."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because I'm still scared about singing. I'd be too nervous to sing in front of anyone." I replied.

"There's no need to be nervous. You have a great voice and anyway, I'd be with you. In the audience."

"I would be able to sing in front of you. I know you Natsu. But there'll be other people there too."

"You can imagine it's only me there then. Pretend you're only singing to me."

"I don't know..."

"Please, Luce. Please. I can help you practice. We can build up your confidence."

I was pretty sure he wouldn't shut up about it until I agreed and he would manage to force me into somehow anyway. "Fine."

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fists in the air. In doing so he accidently sent my lamp flying across the room. It smashed when it hit the wall.

"Princess!" Virgo exclaimed, crashing through the door to my room. She saw Natsu and immediately pinned him to the ground. "Shall he receive punishment princess?"

"No! Virgo, he's my friend!"

"Oh. Sorry." Virgo said, allowing Natsu to stand. "I heard a voice and a smash so I thought you might be in trouble."

"Thanks anyway Virgo. I know you were only looking out for me." I turned to Natsu, who looked slightly winded from being tackled to the floor. "Err, Natsu this is Virgo, my old maid and friend."

"So you are princess' friend?" Virgo said taking a deep bow.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu and there's no need to bow."

"As you wish. Shall I build a new door for you, princess?"

I looked over to the splinters of wood that were once my door "Yes, please do." Virgo set to work gathering up the wood and pulled out a tub of glue from thin air.

Natsu shuffled over to me while Virgo was busy and whispered "Why does she call you princess?" In answer I simply shrugged and flopped back down onto my bed.

"This is going to be a long night..." I sighed.


End file.
